My Best Friend Chapter 1
by MyTomlinsonx
Summary: Amy and Louis have been best friend since they can remember but when a certain Harry has Amy falling head over heels for him will Louis be able to contain his jealousy or will their friendship be ruined for ever?
1. Chapter 1

My Best Friend.

**Okay before we start I just want to say my 'This is Love' story got deleted so I'm going to do this series along the same story line as that one.. Love you all x**

Chapter 1

Amy POV

My alarm went off causing me to groan in fustration. Maybe it would go off in a minute.. Nope.. Its still making the most irritating noise in the world.

"Amy. Up. Now!" My mum yelled as she stormed into my room.

"Its far too early.." I mumbled, creeping down further under my covers.

"Its 6:30am.. Get up." My mum ordered. I chose to ignore her hoping she might give in but even I knew that was stupid. Suddenly I felt the cold air hit me like a punch in the face as my mum pulled my covers off me, throwing them on the floor. She had won this round, but tomorrow I was going to be ruthless.

"Fine! Im up!" I yelled, getting up and out of bed, trudging downstairs.

"Morning little sister!'' My older brother Jake said a bit too enthusiastically for my liking at this time in the morning.

''Hi Jake..'' I trailed too tired too even ask for the Nutella jar eyeing me on the counter. Thats how you know I was pratically dead, Im always in the mood for Nutella and I will go to any lengths just to have a taste, but not today. Today was the first day of year 11. There wasnt even a full year left at school, the thought should excite me. But it didn't.

''Here..'' Jake said handing me two slices of toast with Nutella spread on them. I smiled suddenly feeling more energetic.

''I love you.'' I grinned at him, enjoying the heavenly taste of Nutella as it entered my mouth. I finished my breakfast in record time, downing some Orange Juice feeling miles better than I did a couple of minutes ago. I ran into the bathroom, climbing into the shower, washing my long-ish, brown hair before climbing out again. I blow-dried my hair before straightening it. I smiled at my hair as it had decided to cooperate with me today. I pulled out the dreaded uniform that I would be wearing for a very small amount of time now since school for me was nearly over. I checked the time on my phone seeing it was 7:20am. I had 10 minutes before Lou would be here. Louis was my best friend in the entire world and had been since we where babies. I used to have a crush on him but Im over it now since he has a girlfriend and I dont want out friendship to be ruined. I applied minimal makeup, taking one last look at my appearence. I looked quite decent considering my early start, not that I have a big ego.. trust me its on very rare occaisions that I look nice. I grabbed my satchel, throwing it over my shoulder, running downstairs.

''Where's Jake?'' I asked my mum who was about to leave for work.

''Still getting ready, make sure he's not late please Ames.'' Ames was my nickname that everybody I know called me. Its not a bad nickname. It could be worse.

''I will try mother. Have no fear, Amy is here!'' I raised my eyebrows, trying to be funny with her. The look I got back of her showed me she was clearly unimpressed.

''Fine.. bye mum.'' I sighed as I left to go meet Lou.

''Have a good day sweetie.'' She kissed my hair, leaving me to go and find out where Jake was. Just then there was a knock at my door. I pratically sprinted to answer it, swinging it open, almost taking it off its hinges in the process.

''Lou!'' I screamed in excitement. I hadn't seen Louis in what felt like forever. Truth was I only saw him yesterday, but he and Eleanor spent a lot of time together now, which didnt give me and Lou any hanging out time.

''Ames!'' He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me into a big bear hug.

''Ive missed you since yesterday Lou! It feels like forever since I last saw you!'' I told him, pulling away from the him.

''Well I am Mr. Irresistible.'' He winked at me. Louis was about 5 ft 7 with light brown hair which was always straight and was parted to one side. He had the most gorgeous green eyes that I could stare into for hours on end, getting lost in them every time I looked at him. He had a thing for stripes and adored Toms. He was sarcastic and spontanious and loved banter. He was like a male version of me.

''So modest.. as per usual.. Can we get to walking now?'' I smirked at him. If theres one thing me and Lou have its banter, and lots of it.

''Sure..'' He wriggled his eyebrows, walking next to me as we took our time to get to school.

''So guess what I heard!'' He told me excitedly.

''Um.. what?'' I asked not having the energy to guess.

''There is a new person starting school today!''

''Thats great.. Im sure there are lots of new people starting school today..'' I smirked, letting him know I was joking.

''Haha.. no seriously, he's starting today and he's in our form.'' He stated matter-o-factly.

''How do you know this?'' I asked, generally interested.

''Eleanor.'' He grinned. Eleanor was Lous girlfriend if you hadn't already guessed. She was one of the 'populars''.. well she classed her self as one although not many people like her.. people are more affraid of her. One bad moment with Eleanor and you would be bullied out of school. Ive never liked her and Louis knows.. that doesnt stop them dating though. Not that I would want them to stop dating.. she makes Lou happy, which makes me happy. I was snapped out of my trail of thoughts by Louis hitting me across the face.

''Uh Hi..''

''You where daydreaming..'' he shrugged it off.

''You could've have just clicked your fingers in front of my face like a normal person.'' I joked, smiling at him.

''But then I'd have to be a normal person..'' He smirked at me.

''Yikes, cant have that.'' I smiled innocently, looking around seeing we had arrived at school.

Louis gasped dramatically about to comeback with a whitty comment when Eleanor showed up.

''Guess who?'' She asked in the little high pitched voice of hers.

''Um.. is it one of my sisters?'' Louis guessed, playing along in this little love game of theirs.

''No..'' Eleanor giggled. ''Guess again.''

''Um.. My beautiful girlfriend?'' He smirked. It made me want to vomit. I was never a girl for 'lovey dovey' stuff like this.

''It is!'' She squealed causing my ear drums to burst. ''You get a kiss for the beautiful as well!'' So I stood there, watching them swap spit. I couldnt take it anymore so I decided to leave.

''I'll see you in form Louis.'' I stated and left, searching for my other best friend Emily. I walked into form and saw her there, sitting at a table texting someone.

''Hey Em!'' I chirped as I sat down in my seat next to her.

''Hi Ames, no Lou?'' I shook my head no.

''Him and Eleanor havent swapped spit in quite a while.. They're catching up..'' I raised my eyebrows at her.

''T.M.I..''

''You asked!'' I laughed as our form teacher Mr. Short came in. I loved this man. He was quite a young teacher, who was funny, sarcastic and liked to bend the rules a bit. He made my mornings.

''Good morning guys!'' Mr. Shorts voice boomed off the four walls. Mr. Short was about 27, he was 6ft at least which is qite ironic considering his name is Mr. Short but he lets us call him 'Shorty' because he says its a 'cool' nickname.

''Ames!'' He shouted causing me to jump.

''Yes Shorty?'' I raised my eyebrows. We where classed more as friends rather than teacher and pupil. It was good. We where both sarcastic so our conversations where usually funny.

''Snogged Louis yet?'' Yes, that just came from my form teachers mouth. He thinks me, Louis abd Eleanor are in a love triangle because me and Lou are bestfriends.

''Nope, still not dyed them greys yet I see..'' I smirked. Stuff like this is said on a daily basis.. you get used to it.

''Touche.'' He laughed, walking to his desk. I giggled at him before tunring my attention to the hottie that just walked in. He was about 5ft 7.. Had the curliest hair I had ever seen. He had gorgeous green eyes that where to die for and his smile.. lets just say he had dimples and I almost fainted when I saw them.

''This is Harry.. He's the new student.. be nice to him.'' Shorty explained. I was staring at him intensly when I felt a flick on my head. I pryed my eyes away from Harry to see Louis standing there. I shot him a confused look.

''Hi..'' I raised my eyebrows.

''Hey, Shorty wants you and I just want to say stop drooling, otherwise I'll have to paddle my way out of form in a boat..'' He winked causing me to roll my eyes.

''I'd stay away from that one Harry..'' Mr Short said nodding towards me. ''Shes a terrible person.''

''Your grey roots are terrible Shorty.'' I shot back smirking causing Harry to chuckle. It was a beautiful sound.

''That was rude..'' Mr Short explained, pretending to be upset. I rolled my eyes watching Harry sit down next to Louis as its the only spare seat availible. I looked at Lou and back at Harry.

''Hi.'' Louis said, in attempt to start a conversation.

''Hi, I'm Harry.'' He said, flashing his pearly white teeth. I almost died. Im not going to lie, his smile was like heaven. I caught Louis smirking at me signaling he knew I was falling for him.

''Hi Harry.. I'm Louis, this is my bestfriend Amy and her bestfriend Emily.'' Louis intorduced us. I looked at Emily to see her smiling at Harry who was smiling back. Ouch. Hadn't even known Harry two minutes and he'd already broken my heart.

''Hi, Harry..'' Emily said in a very unusual shy tone. I looked at the ground feeling unloved, unimportant and out of place. Louis kicked me gently under the table, I looked up briefly to see his eyes pouring into me trying to read my emotions. I shook it off and looked at Harry.

''Hi Harry, where are you from?'' I asked casually, if I couldn't have him as my boyfriend, a friend would be the next best thing.

''Cheshire, I moved here with my Mum, Sister and Step-dad.'' He smiled at me kindly. I returned the smile turning around to face the front. I studied my new timetable listening to the conversation between Louis and Harry. From what I picked up it sounds like Louis and Harry where going to be best friends which meant me and Harry would be my best friends as well. The thought excited me but worried me a little bit as well. I knew I wouldn't be able shake my feelings for Harry and I could sense a heart break coming sometime soon. The bell went singaling my first lesson. I looked at my timetable seeing I had English with a new teacher called Miss McArdle. I looked at Lou who was talking to Harry about something to do with football. I walked over to them waiting for them to stop talking.

''Lou, have you got English with me?'' I asked quietly, looking like a shy schoolgirl.

''Have you got Miss McArdle?'' He asked. I simply nodded. ''Then yes, your are lucky enough to share English with me _and _Harry this year!'' He smiled widely. I kind of felt depressed at this. It had always been me and Lou in English and it was going to be strange having Harry there as well. I nodded again walking off to English not waiting for Louis and Harry to catch up. About five minutes after I got to the classroom and discovered I had the bitchiest people in my English class this year this Miss McArdle made an appearance out of the class room. She was medium height with a very petite figure. She had a big head and a long skinny nose. Short, slick jet black hair fell down over her ears, giving her face an oval shape. She itimidated me and walked with an attitude, I could already tell me and her where going to have issues.

''In. Now.'' She demanded, looking down her nose at every child that walked in. I looked at her as I walked in studying the emotion in her beady eyes. They read 'trying to hard' so I shrugged her off and walked in taking a seat on the empty table at the back of the room with one space left next to me reserved for Lou.

The lesson began and we found out that we would be reading 'Lord of the Flies' and 'Blood Brothers' for our exam in January. It was about five minutes into the lesson when Louis and Harry walked in laughing. I rolled my eyes feeling a little jealous of the good relationship they seemed to have even though they had only known each other for half an hour.

''Tomlinson! Styles!'' Miss McArdle screamed. I flinched a little at the high pitched squeal that had just escaped her mouth watching what would happen next. Louis froze looking over at Harry.

''We only just got our new timetables.. Im new here and Louis was showing me around..'' Harry explained. I made eye contact with Louis smirking at him. He pulled a funny face that I absolutly adored causing me to giggle slightly. I tried to cover it up with a cough, looking around to see if any one had noticed or cared. No. No one gave a shit, they where all to envolved in this explination of Harrys. I looked back at Harry to see him looking at me.. wait.. he was looking at me? I smiled at him and nodded towards Miss McArdle signaling she wanted to say something. He nodded looking back at her.

''I want to see you two at the end of class.'' She snarled. ''Go sit down.'' Harry smiled and sat in the seat in front of me with Louis following sitting next to me. ''Right Class! Since this is your second year of GCSE English and I've never taught you before I want you to make a speech all about you, your interests, goals in life, favourite subjects, anything! But make it interesting. You have 30 minutes.. Go!'' Miss McArdle ordered. I turned to Lou and laughed.

''So much for not getting in trouble Lou!'' I giggled causing him to pull a tongue at me.

''Yeah well Harold over here has effected me!'' He protested, glaring at Harry.

''Its not my fault your easily influenced!'' Harry defended himself causing me and Louis to laugh.

''Wow.. You two are mad..'' I laughed.

''Not as mad as you!'' Harry chuckled, causing me and Louis to burst into hysterics again.

''You dont know me! I might be perfectly un-mad..'' I defended myself whilst trying to look serious. Harry looked at Louis then back to me.

''Im Sorry! If your friends with him, Im affraid I am going to have to class you as extra mad!'' He laughed. Me and Louis just looked at each other and burst out laughing. We both knew it was true. I didnt realise how easy it was to get along with Harry. He seems like such a nice guy! We heard someone clear their throat causing all three of us to look up. We all saw Miss McArdle glaring at us. We all soon piped down and got on with our work.

It was about 40 minutes later that the bell went startling McArdle, she started running round scream 'Fire!' and 'Get in a single file line!' Me, Louis and Harry thought it was hysterical and sat there wetting ourselves with laughter until some boring sod told her it was the end of the lesson, theres always one who ruins it for the rest. Anyway by the time English was over I already classed Harry as another best friend, he was one of them people who it was impossible to hate. It was unfair in my opinion. We walked out of English looking like Year 7's, whipping out our timetables, searching for our next class. I smiled widely as I saw I had Art with my favourote teacher ever Miss Keanry. Well she was more like a friend to me.. She gave me advice on everything and we had a real good laugh together.. I know. I sound like a teachers pet. Im not. Honestly. Its just Miss Kearny and Mr Short who are cool with me, I hate every other teacher.

''I have R.E next in Room 25.. Can you show me where that is?'' Harry asked looking around. I giggled, smiling at him.

''Sure Harry, its on our way to Art.. come on.'' I said taking his hand pratically dragging him up the stairs. Once we dropped off Harry, me and Lou walked up another flight of stairs to the Art room. I felt a little bit lightheaded but it was probably because I'd just pratically ran up seven flights of stairs, so I shrugged it off linking arms with Lou walking into Art.

''Morning you two!'' Miss Keanry chirpped, happy as always.

''Hi Miss.'' I smiled at her kindly, looking to Louis.

''Hi Liz..'' Louis smirked mischeviously. ''Is the kettle on?'' Yup. Dont be shocked by that.. all me and Louis do in Art is our work, talk to Miss Kearny and drink tea.. Yes.. we drink tea in Art.. dont judge us. I giggled, feeling sick again. I shoved them thoughts to the back of my head, watching Miss Keanrys expression.

''Yes it is Louis, but only Amy can have some tea..'' She fired back making me laugh.

''I'm okay today Miss.. I'm really hot..'' I trailed off looking out the window to see it pouring down with rain.

''Hot?'' She asked concerned. I nodded in response, smiling at the two worried faces in front of me.

''Would you both relax! I'm fine!'' I laughed as I walked past them, sitting down. Although I'm not so sure I was fine since my body temprature was increasing. And fast. I suddenly felt really ill. I shrugged them feelings off again watching Louis sit down next to me looking confused. I ignored him, focusing all my attention on Miss Kearny. She was telling us about what we where doing this year when I felt a wave of dizziness come over me. Louis quickly grabbed my waist, obviously I had been swaying when the dizzy spell hit me, sending Louis into protective mode.

''Are you okay?'' He asked quickly, panic showing in his eyes and facial expression. I shugged out of his grip leaning on the table for moral support.

''Im fine.. Stop fussing.'' I told him, even though it was clear I wasnt okay. I smiled at him, paying attention to Miss Kearny again. About ten minutes later I was so hot you could get burnt just by looking at me. Miss Kearny had finished speaking and wanted us to do a drawing task which was easy so I started drawing some flowers on Miss's desk when I felt dizzy again. This was hopeless. My head was pounding, my body temprature was about one hundred degrees and I wanted to live in a freezer for the rest of my life.

The bell went signaling break and since we had a double Art lesson I left my stuff up there.

''Maybe you should go the office..'' Louis panicked. I laughed slightly at his protectivness.

''No, Lou. Im fine..'' I put on my best fake smile and grabbed onto Lou's arm walking to the dining room. He looked at me muttering ''You stubborn bitch'' which was true. I was a stubborn bitch, but so was he. We sat at our usual table, just us two, with Harry now and Eleanor. Louis was too busy watching me to talk to Eleanor so she ended up leaving. Which I thought was funny but I didnt feel well enough to laugh. After I finished my water, the bell went telling us we had another hour of Art ahead, which made me feel a bit better. Only a bit. I walked into Art still linking Louis' arm, sitting down, shaking as I did.

''Amy, please, go to the office..'' Lou begged me. I looked at him, shaking my head.

''Im fine.. You worry too much.'' I smiled at him. Trying my best not to show how horrible I felt. What was wrong with me? I hadn't had anything but a breakfast bar and some water. That couldnt be causing me to act this strange, could it? I felt extremely dizzy now, and my sides where starting to hurt.. great, more things to add to the list. I never usually complain if I feel ill but this was something I'd never felt before. I felt dizzy again almost vomiting but somehow managed to keep whatever it was down. I closed my eyes resting my head on the desk.

''Amy?'' Miss Kearnys sweet voice rang through my ears. ''Amy look at me..'' There it was again. I picked my head up off the desk looking at her and Louis. They both had concern written all over their faces.

''What?'' I groaned, even I knew I couldnt convince them I was 'fine' this time.

''Amy, sweetie you've gone grey..'' Miss Kearny stated.

''Still fine are we?'' Louis spat. I glared at him, finally frowing.

''I dont feel so good.'' I told them both putting my head on the desk. Suddenly I was being pulled up by a strong pair of arms, also known as Louis, guiding me towards Miss Kearnys desk. I felt a sharp stabbing pain in my side, causing me to whimper loudly. My knees went weak, my breathing hitched and my vision blurred. I screamed in shock, my body finally giving in. It all went black as I felt my body hit the cold art room floor.

**Okay so thats my first chapter. Dont hate me I know its crap.. I will try update as often as possible as Im off school till september on study leave.. but all my exams are finished so thats good! But my mum wants me to get a job and all that jazz so I will try to update I promise.. And if you dont know what Banter is, its just like play arguing.. :) Love you all x**


	2. Chapter 2

My Best Friend

Chapter 2

Louis POV

I watched her scream in pain as she grabbed onto her stomach, clutching it tightly, finally falling to the ground. I stood there for a second looking like an idiot before I finally realised what had happened.

''Shit! Amy!'' I cried in sheer terror, throwing myself onto the floor, grabbing onto her hand, putting one hand under her head, lifting it up to face me. Her eyes where closed and the grey colour had drained out of her face completely.

''Someone call a bloody ambulance!'' I ordered, not taking my eyes off Amy. I rubbed soothing clircles on the palm of her hand, hoping she could feel it.

''Hello.. I need the ambulance service please.. Yes one of my pupils has just collapsed..'' I heard Miss Kearny tell the person on the other end of the line, giving them Amys name and our school postcode. I looked briefly at Miss Kearny to see the most sympathetic look I have ever seen.

''They will be here in five minutes.. She'll be okay Louis.'' She tried to reassure me but because I'm so stubborn I didnt really believe her. I hoped for the best but expected the worst. It might not be the best thing to do but Im realistic and dont tend to build my hopes up if I know that there is a possibility of them getting destroyed. Suddenly some people in green jackets burst in, running over to Amy.

''Son. Give her some room.'' One of the men said to me. Hell no. I wasnt leaving her side now, I never have and never will.

''Over my dead body.'' I spat at the man who didnt deserve my attitude but at this moment I couldnt give a shit. My main priority was Amy and nothing else. Suddenly I felt some arms pull me away from Amys side. ''No! Please! I cant leave her!'' I screamed out. I turned around to see Miss Kearny pulling me away. Shes lucky she isnt a pupil because I would have knocked them outcold resulting in a total of two people going to the hospital.

''Shhh Lou, its okay, they need to take her to the ambulance which they cant do with you right next to her. Give them space.'' Miss Kearny said trying to sooth me, pulling me into her side where I eventually give up and started balling my eyes out. I could hear Miss Kearny trying to calm me down by saying 'Shh' and 'Its Okay' but I wasnt really listening, I was in too much pain right now.

They carried her out on one of them bed things placing her in the ambulance. I ran after her, throwing my self in the ambulance, sitting next to her. I saw one of the guys in a green jacket go to protest.

''Shes my bestfriend! Im not leaving her side, and you cant make me!'' I screamed at him before he had a chance to open his mouth. I must have scared him a little because he flinched and backed away. I turned my attention back to the limp body lying next to. ''Why you? Why?'' I cried to know one in particular. The ambulance started to move, sirans booming letting people know it was urgent. I felt like I was going to have a panic attack. I cared too much about Amy, if anyone ever put a frown on her face I would send them to hospital. I had been friends with her for too long to let anyone hurt her. I used to have a crush on her but she'll never love me the way I love her.. well I say I had a crush on her, the truth is I still do, a big one. I love her so much it hurts, yes I know I'm with Eleanor and I really like her but she stops me from getting distracted by Amys flawless looks, her gorgeous eyes, her smile, her laugh, everything! When Eleanors around I focus all my feelings on her and not Amy. Suddenly the ambulance doors opened and people started to surround us, pulling Amy out and rushing her to the hospital entrance, I sprinted after them asking twenty thousand questions about what was happening.

''She needs to go straight into surgery.'' Someone told me, running along with the other doctors towards the A&E rooms. I stopped in my tracks, feeling acid rising in my throat. ''Fuck!'' I hissed as I covered my mouth with my hand, sprinting to the bathroom. I coughed all the bad stuff up just in time, wiping my mouth with my sleeve. ''Lovely'' I groaned, flushing the toilet. I ran out the toilets to the reception desk. ''Hi, my friend has just gone into surgery, where is that?'' I asked, looking around. The young, blond-haired woman looked at me smiling.

''Down that way sweetie.'' She pointed down this long corridor. ''Its the last corridor titled surgery.'' She smiled sweetly.

''Thank you.'' I smiled back at her, running down the corridor. I looked around frantically for the room when I finally found it. I ran towards it when the doctor stopped me.

''You cant go in there, please take a seat. Your here for Amy yes?'' A young man smiled at me. I nodded slowly, taking a seat. Just as he started to talk, Miss Kearny came round the corner, looking worried, I made brief I contact with her as she sat next to me. I smiled sadly at her, turning my attention back to the doctor.

''Whats wrong with her?'' I whispered, expecting the worst.

''Shes got a raptured kidney, all the fluids inside it have be released into her body, causing her to collapse.'' I sighed, the tears brimming in my eyes.

''Was there any symptons for that?'' Miss Kearny asked sadly.

''Yes, she would have had stomach ache, dizziness and a head ache.'' The doctor confirmed. I sighed again knowing thats what Amy had before she collapsed. She never moaned about anything so its no wonder she didnt tell me about her stomach ache or her dizziness. She was so stubborn sometimes. I looked up at the doctor dreading the answer to my next question.

''Will she be okay?'' The doctor nodded in reponse. I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. ''Thank God..'' I sighed, resting my head in my hands, she was going to be okay.. I knew she was..

A few hours later a woman in a nurses uniform informed us that Amy was concious but she was in a fragile state.

''You may go-'' I didnt need the nurse to finish that sentence, I didnt give her time to. I flung my self out of my room and ran to Amys room, stopping abruptly outside the door. I didnt expect to see her lying in bed looking like a piece of paper.. She looked so broken, fragile and weak.. She looked un-Amy.

I knocked on the door, standing there like an idiot, not knowing what to do. Amy looked up at me and smiled weakly.

''H-Hi Lou.'' She croaked, pointing to an empty space on the bottom of the bed. I walked in and sat on the space she was pointing at, careful not to sit on her feet.

''Hi beautiful.'' I smiled sadly. She was grey as anything and looked exhausted. She had giant bags under her eyes and she looked so uncomftable. As if any of that mattered to me anyway, I knew she was in pain but she wouldnt tell me because thats just the type of person she is. What she said next didnt surprise me.

''There isnt anything beautiful about me, especially when I look like _this_.'' She pointed to herself, raising her eyebrows a little. I couldnt help but chuckle a little.

''You know what I'm going to say now dont you?'' I asked her, a smirk playing on my lips.

''Yes.'' She sighed with a small nod. ''You'll always be beautiful to me, no matter what.'' She stated quoting something I said to her on a daily basis. I smiled, nodding at her.

''Thats right! How did you know that? Do you have special powers?'' I smirked in an attempt to make her feel a little. She giggled, but it wasnt an Amy giggle, it was a giggle with a hint of pain in it.. Yes, I can tell when Amys giggles are 'off' Ive known her all my life, can you blame me? ''Where does it hurt Ames?'' I asked cautiously. I dont know why I bothered. She would never tell me.

''My stomach and my head..'' She answered shyly. I looked at her and felt my eyes widen in shock, I did not expect that.

''Did you just tell me you are in pain?'' I asked, raising my eyebrows.

''Yes, is that so hard to believe?''

''Yes, it is actually.''

''Shut up Lou.''

''Yes Boss.'' I smirked, causing her to pull a tongue at me. ''So..'' I trailed off.

''So?..''

''Did the doctors mention when you will be better again?''

''They said a week maximum. I should be back at school on Monday!'' She smiled widely at me.

''Good, I cant deal with Harry for a week by myself, thats just too much of a challange.'' I smirked, causing her to giggle. It was the most adorable thing I have ever heard. And with that me and Amy sat for hours on end, talking about random crap, just like we always do. My life at this moment was almost perfect. Amy was on the mend and I hadnt lost her.. The only thing that would make it better is if I was able to call her mine.

**Okay! Crappy chapter I know! But hopefully you like it and I'll post Chapter 3 ASAP! x**


End file.
